The exceptions
by Miiss C
Summary: Imaginez que des vampires se sont montrés sous leur vrai jour pour les humains, qu'ils sont maintenant protégés par la loi et qu'ils vivent parmi nous. Imaginez encore, qu'il existe plusieurs races de vampires, que l'une d'elles soient LA plus forte.
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait bientôt un quart d'heure qu'il courait à perte d'haleine et le danger ne s'était pas éloigné, l'aiguille de cette satanée boussole ne cessait de tourner comme une folle indiquant chaque fois une direction différente. C'était stupide de sa part de croire qu'en délaissant sa voiture et en s'enfonçant des les ruelles obscures ça l'éloignerait de cette créature.

Il espérait que le soleil se lèverait bientôt, c'était son seul espoir de s'en sortir vivant.

Il déboucha sur un petit parc, les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à paraître. Il pouvait enfin reprendre son souffle, la créature était certainement loin d'ici à présent, cherchant un refuge pour le reste de la journée…Son cœur eut un raté quand il jeta un regard à sa « boussole » qui indiquait quelque chose derrière lui. Priant que cet engin déraille, il se tourna lentement…à l'abri des premiers rayons de soleil se tenait une jeune fille qui paraissait avoir à peine dix sept ans, tout comme lui. Elle avait la peau laiteuse sans aucun défaut apparent, un corps d'une finesse incomparable et le visage en forme de cœur. Ses cheveux qui ressemblaient à des fils cuivrés étaient parfaitement ordonnés, comme si elle n'avait pas couru derrière lui depuis plus d'un quart d'heure... Pourtant il était sur que cette créature à la beauté inhumaine était celle qui le traquait.

- Je dois avouer que la traque n'a jamais été plus amusante qu'aujourd'hui, dit-elle en regardant le pauvre jeune homme essoufflé dans les yeux. Vous avez un esprit plutôt tordu, ça change pour une fois...

- Pourquoi ?? Pourquoi moi ?? Avez-vous un problème avec moi ? Je croyais que nos deux races ont fait la paix et que vous pouvez vous afficher maintenant !! et à ce que je sache tuer un humain est un crime puni par la loi maintenant qu'on a mis le sang synthétique à votre disposition ! Et puis comment faites vous pour rester là alors que le jour se lève ???..

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tète, il devait remettre en question toutes ces certitudes. C'était connu qu'un vampire ne pouvait supporté les rayons du soleil..

- Cela fait beaucoup de questions vous ne pensez pas ?? le coupa la jeune femme sur un ton amusé.

Elle avança enfin et le jeune homme ne put que béer d'hébétude devant tant de magnificence.

Il n'avez jamais vu un spectacle pareil, la créature scintillait tel un diamant au soleil. Elle sourit face à sa réaction et dit :

- On a toujours la même réaction en me voyant, dit-elle malicieusement avant de reprendre un air sérieux, et pour répondre à votre question, je dirais qu'il n'y a pas qu'une seule race de vampires ! Et rassurez vous, je n'ai point l'intention de vous tuer. J'ai juste besoin de ça, rétorqua-t-elle en désignant la boussole qu'il tenait en main, le fait qu'elle soit incrustée de je ne sais quoi aide à localiser notre race très particulière.. je ne suis pas la seule à savoir qu'elle existe réellement, si vous ne la donnez pas à moi d'autres _« personnes »_ voudront l'avoir. Alors donnez la moi, c'est pour la sécurité de tout le monde.

C'était la boussole de son arrière grand père d'après ce qu'il avait retenu. Son grand père lui avait appris à quoi elle servait dernièrement. Il ne l'avait pas cru quand ce dernier lui avait dit que _La race suprême_ voudra récupérer cet objet un jour… Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne céderait jamais un héritage de sa famille à une parfaite inconnue sans se battre. Il se retourna, voulant prendre ses jambes à son cou mais fut surprit en voyant _La vampire_ devant lui. Il faudra avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu un vampire en œuvre jusqu'à présent. Comment pouvait-elle se déplacer aussi vite sans même qu'il l'ait vu ! Puis il se rappela la course folle de tout à l'heure…

- Vous m'avez laissé courir pendant je ne sais plus combien de temps alors vous avez pu me rattraper à n'importe quel moment ! lança-t-il horrifié en réalisant la vraie menace qui était en face de lui.

- C'était juste pour la traque mon cher ami, rétorqua-t-elle, je vous ai dit que je ne vous voulais rien à part cette boussole et croyez moi je ferai tout pour l'obtenir.

Il était complètement pétrifié, ne pouvant articuler aucun mot. Ne tenant plus, la jeune déesse lui saisit la main pour récupérer l'engin convoité. Il voulut se défaire de sa poigne mais elle le tenait fermement l'empêchant même de bouger.. _« Une main de fer sous un gant de soi »_ lui vint en mémoire, c'était évident.

' _Comment a-t-elle su que je l'avais ??'_ pensa-t-il.._Mystère_.. Tout était mystère autour de cette magnifique créature. Il ne cessait de la dévisager, une femme au visage d'ange ne pouvait être une créature de la nuit… Pourtant c'était vrai…

Elle le fixa dans le blanc des yeux de façon à établir une connexion entre eux…Lui, ne put résister à la profondeur de ses yeux chocolat …

'_Maintenant tu vas bien m'écouter'_, pensa-t-elle ; le jeune homme sursauta quand il réalisa qu'il entendait ses pensées, puis il vit une série de flash ; _lui, sortant avec ses amis, un tour en voiture… l'état second dans lequel il était après avoir bu… la sensation désagréable de vouloir vomir… le petit parc et enfin le petit banc et son envie de dormir…_C'était comme si les événements de la soirée ne s'était pas produit, c'était comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Sur ce le jeune homme s'évanouit. _'Trop d'informations pour son pauvre cerveau.. mais c'est la plus simple explication.'_ Pensa la jeune fille. Elle le porta alors jusqu'au banc le plus prés, l'installa confortablement en souriant légèrement.

'Au revoir bel homme' murmura-t-elle avant de s'en aller dans un courant d'air.

Elle détestait utiliser son don sur les humains, mais il avait été très utile aujourd'hui. Elle a enfin pu avoir cet objet qu'elle cherchait depuis longtemps… La prochaine étape était de retrouver sa sœur..

* * *

_Premier chapitre !!! L'histoire est encore vague, on ne connait pas encore l'identité de "la vampire" ou bien de ce jeune homme, ni où ils sont, ni quand ça se déroule ... rien rien rien !! C'était juste pour garder le suspense !! Une sorte d'introduction .. J'espère que vous avez appréciez, après tout ce n'est que ma première fiction !! N'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews ! :DD Je compte sur vous.._

_Bisous Bisous._

_Miss C. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A l'autre bout du monde, enfin..à Biloxi .. état de Mississippi_

Pour la énième fois, les Cullen faisaient leur entrée dans la cafétéria.

- Ne vont-ils jamais cesser de nous dévisager ? Cela va faire plus d'un an qu'on est là ! lâcha Bella, trop agacée pour garder ça pour elle-même.

- Tu fais sans cesse la même remarque, mon amour, lui répondit Edward en essayant de réprimer son rire.

- Parce que je m'ennuis à en mourir et que ces deux pies ne cessent de parler de leur week end shopping, lança-t-elle en désignant Rose et Alice qui bavardaient en ignorant les plaintes de leur sœur.

- Tiens, je ne savais pas que c'était possible, dit Emmet, avouons le, un vampire qui meurt par ennui ce n'est pas courant, termina-t-il tout doucement.

- Si on avait le droit de nous afficher, en révélant notre vraie nature cela serait plus facile pour tout le monde.

- Cesse de dire des âneries Be, la réprimanda Jasper, on est dans la cafét' du lycée je te rappelle !

- Et puis on est sensé brûlé au soleil comme les autres vampires ; Ils ne se doutent de rien et c'est mieux comme ça ! chuchota Edward en la serrant contre lui.

Bella toucha la grosse pierre brillante qu'elle avait autour du cou…C'était une sorte de tic qu'elle avait chaque fois qu'on lui rappelait le soleil et tout le toutim. C'était grâce à cet aigue marine qu'elle pouvait se balader entre les humains sans briller ainsi que les autres membres de sa famille adoptive…Cela absorbait les scintillements en quelques sortes, même s'ils continuaient de briller faiblement au soleil,_ trop_ faiblement pour que les humains puissent voir la différence.

Pendant que Bella était perdue dans ses pensées, Alice se redressa et cessa de parler. Elle avait eu une vision ; sa plus jeune sœur courant dans des bois inconnus pour elle. Elle s'était dit qu'elle avait envie de chasser ailleurs que dans la forêt habituelle, puis elle remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé…

- Rassure-moi Bella, tu n'as pas l'intention de te teindre les cheveux, hein ?? lâcha-t-elle contrariée, j'adore ta couleur de cheveux !

- Euh, pas que je saches Lili, répondit Bella avec un ton mi-amusé mi-intrigué, je crois que tes visions déraillent toujours quand ça me concerne!

L'intéressée prit un air contrarié, elle était sur de ce qu'elle avait vu pourtant ; c'était bien Bella qu'elle voyait de loin en train de courir dans une forêt, portant une simple robe blanche et les cheveux d'une couleur cuivrée, certes magnifique mais cela la changeait complètement! Laissant tomber, elle partit jeter le contenu de son plateau encore intact sous les regards pénétrants des élèves qui la détaillaient…Avec sa petite taille et ses cheveux qui formaient un parfait dégradé autour de son visage au traits fins, elle se trouvait plutôt jolie, mais aux yeux des humains, elle était une vraie déesse sortie tout droit des rêves des mecs ou bien des pires cauchemars des filles… Elle se contenta de jeter quelques coups d'œil par ci et par là et le tour était joué ! Les humains étaient si prévisibles ; _'soit ils sont hypnotisés par votre regard, soit ils le fuient..'_

Alice profita du petit quart d'heure qui restait de la pause déjeuner pour aller courir un peu dans les petits bois pas loin du lycée, elle adorait tant cette sensation de liberté que lui offrait sa nature vampirique. Elle avait l'impression d'être invisible ; il fallait avouer qu'elle l'était presque à l'œil humain, à force d'être rapide. Croyez-le ou non, être toujours épiée, la fatiguait même si ce n'était pas trop dur pour elle. En effet, c'était Bella qui avait plus de mal avec ça. Malgré sa beauté, elle détestait être observée, un caractère de son ancienne vie certainement…

De retour au lycée, elle partit voir sa famille pour les rassurer ; elle savait qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés pour elle. Puis, elle se dirigea vers son cours d'anglais…elle rejoignit sa place discrètement et attendit le début du cours. C'est alors qu'un groupe de filles attira son attention. Elles étaient toutes en admiration devant une certaine Melanie. Ce n'était pas la fille en question qui captiva sa curiosité mais le sujet dont elle parlait…

- Oh et puis il est si gentil et mystérieux et même quand il est en colère, il est irrésistible ! lança Melanie euphorique.

- Tu as tant de chance, tu sais ! répondit l'une de ses groupies, tu es la seule du lycée à être tombée sur un vampire, _un vrai vampire_! rajouta-t-elle en regardant l'un de leurs camarades qui se prenait pour un vampire.

- Oui c'est vrai ! est ce qu'il t'a dit où il passait ses journées ? la questionna une autre, personne ne sait vraiment où les vampires passent leurs journées!

- Non, malheureusement ! dit Melanie déçue, j'aurais bien aimée savoir, comme sa j'aurais pu lui rendre visite le jour…mais il dit que c'est _LE_ secret que jamais un vampire ne révélera.

Sur ce le prof qui était présent depuis quelques minutes, demanda l'attention de sa classe avant de commencer le cours.

_'Tu seras encore plus déçue d'apprendre qu'il se décompose comme les morts le jour…'_ pensa Alice.

Elle se sentait exaspérée mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle ne connaissait même pas cette Melanie, mais elle se sentait vraiment concernée. Elle fulmina au fond d'elle, il fallait attendre la fin de la journée avant de pouvoir voir sa famille au complet pour leur parler…

_'Patience, patience …'_ chantonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

* * *

_Voilà !! C'est le deuxième chapitre ! Il est un peu court je sais, mais je suis obligée de réécrire une part de l'histoire pour pouvoir la publier dans la catégorie Twilight, et cela prends un peu plus de temps que prévu. Donc un peu de patience :)) .. N'oubliez pas de laisser quelques reviews ! Cela me fera énormément plaisir ^^_

_Bisous Bisous _

_Miss C._


	3. Chapter 3

Alice, étant Alice, obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. C'est la raison pour laquelle la famille Cullen était réunie dans le vaste salon attendant le retour de cette dernière avec anxiété…

********

Alice passa les deux heures de cours qu'il lui restait à réfléchir. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elle avait plusieurs cours en commun avec Melanie. Elle se demandait aussi pourquoi elle ressentait le besoin de fourrer son nez alors qu'elle ne connaissait même pas la fille concernée. Mais elle devait faire quelque chose ; n'importe quoi… mais quelque chose qui puisse aider. Elle se demandait pourquoi et comment pouvait elle intervenir dans cette histoire… D'ailleurs comment savait elle qu'elle devait l'aider ? Elle l'ignorait encore. C'était juste son instinct qui faisait des siennes, encore. Mais elle avait confiance en cet instinct presque primitif…

Une fois les cours terminés, Alice rejoignit sa famille...C'était vendredi, et le lendemain, ils n'avaient pas cours. D'habitude elle était toujours enthousiaste car elle pouvait enfin sortir en dehors de la ville et faire du shopping avec Rose tout en traînant Bella avec elles…_du shopping, shopping et encore du shopping._ Mais ce soir elle ne disait rien, même si elle l'avait mentionné pendant l'heure de déjeuner... Elle monta en voiture avec Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett en laissant Edward et Bella dans l'autre. Ses frères et sœurs ainsi que son époux avaient surement remarqués son air absent. D'ailleurs Emmett la charriait avec ses blagues pourris, soit disant que c'était rare qu'elle soit aussi calme et que soit elle préparait un _TRES_ mauvais coup soit elle avait choppé un virus …_ 'Mais n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas si révoltée que ça ! Bon peut-être un petit peu…mais alors là un tout petit peu !! Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant…'_ pensa Alice tout en s'appliquant à cacher ses pensées à Edward, même dans une autre voiture il pouvait l'entendre étant très habitué à sa voix. Et elle voulait que personne ne soit au courant de ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire.

Dès qu'il arrivèrent, Alice prit Jasper à part pour lui dire qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire ce week end puis informa Carlisle et Esmée qu'elle serait absente pour leur partie de chasse nocturne et salua les autres tout en restant vague sur ses projets.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder encore plus, elle prit les clés de sa rutilante Porsche jaune et s'en alla dans un crissement de pneus…

********

Le temps était vraiment mauvais et l'atmosphère entourant la villa s'était alourdie reflétant la tension qui gagnait les membres de la famille.

Alice n'avait pas l'habitude de disparaître tout un week end, sans emmener Jasper avec elle.

Même si ce dernier lui faisait entièrement confiance, il ne supportait pas le fait qu'il soit séparé de sa moitié sans savoir où elle était. Il ne cessait de tourner en rond comme un lion emprisonné. Esmée aussi, ne cessait de faire les cent pas. Elle avait peur pour sa fille, peur qu'un malheur lui soit arrivé. Elle l'aimait tant et était horrifiée à l'idée d'être séparée d'elle, ou de l'un de ses enfants d'ailleurs. Carlisle essayait de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il aurait bien voulu de l'aide de Jasper, mais il fallait d'abord le rassurer ! Les autres attendaient aussi. Alice était importante pour eux. Elle était la moitié de Jasper, une fille pour Carlisle et Esmée et une meilleure amie et une sœur pour Bella, Rosalie ainsi qu'Edward et Emmett. Ils ne supporteront jamais de la perdre. Ils s'imaginaient déjà plusieurs scénarios ; l'un était encore pire que le précédent… et ils ne pouvaient rien faire sauf attendre et espérer qu'Alice soit de retour dans les heures qui suivraient...

********

Après plusieurs embrassades et accolades entre famille, _à part avec Rosalie qui restait en retrait_, Alice commença à s'expliquer :

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû partir à l'improviste, mais je devais le faire…seule. Et vous n'aurez pas dû annuler la partie de chasse !

- Tu peux nous dire ce qu'il y avait d'important à faire ? cracha Rose, on s'inquiétait pour toi !

- J'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolée…

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ma petite ? As-tu un souci ? Comment peut-on t'aider ma chérie ? l'interrompit Esmée. Elle était toujours la même, celle qui avait un grand cœur, s'inquiétant pour ses enfants au lieu d'être en colère.

- Rassure-toi _Maman_, je vais bien, vraiment, répondit Alice.

Rosalie qui s'était montrée froide jusqu'à là, s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle, mais si tu me refais un coup pareil, je te traquerai, je te tuerai de mes propres mains et te ressusciterait pour te tuer de nouveau !

- Je l'aiderai volontiers, renchérit Bella en se joignant à leur câlin.

- Oh Les filles, vous n'avez pas perdu votre sadisme pendant mon absence ! ria Alice de bon cœur avant de reprendre un ton sérieux en s'éloignant des filles pour se retrouver au centre d'attention. Ce week end, je suis partie d'abord pour enquêter sur une fille… mais une piste en entraînait une autre et je me suis retrouvée à la recherche de mon passé.

Jasper se rapprocha d'elle pour lui montrer son soutien, alors que les autres membres de la famille écoutaient attentivement Alice sans l'interrompre.

« Vous savez tous que je ne me souviens guère de mon ancienne vie, que je n'ai gardé qu'une blouse portant mon nom en souvenir de cette période sombre de ma vie… Vendredi, j'avais surpris une conversation entre des filles de ma classe. Mais c'était surtout ce que disait une fille au nom de _Melanie_ qui retint mon attention. Apparemment elle entretient une relation avec un vampire.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais mon instinct me pousser à fourrer mon nez dedans… »

Les deux filles ouvrirent la bouche en même temps pour intervenir. Bella voulait sûrement mentionner que son don ou instinct déraillait parfois et Rosalie voulait lancer que ce n'était qu'une humaine de plus, qu'ils n'étaient pas toujours obligés de jouer _aux héros_. Mais le regard que leur lança Carlisle les dissuada toutes les deux. Il ne voulait pas qu'Alice soit blessée. Cette dernière prit une courte pause théâtrale puis continua :

« J'ai suivi son odeur jusqu'à chez elle, qui se trouvait être une propriété au nom de Brandon. Je sais que je ne l'ai mentionné que quelques fois au bout de plusieurs décennies, mais mon nom complet est Mary Alice Brandon… »

- C'est une propriété à ta famille ? s'étonna Esmée, je ne savais pas que tu venais de Biloxi !

- Rassure-toi Esmée, inervint Edward en fixant Alice, elle non plus n'était pas au courant.

« D'après mes recherches, cette maison appartenait à mes parents, continua Alice, après ma sois disant mort, elle a été léguée à ma sœur, Cynthia, puis c'était au tour de ma nièce qui y habite actuellement avec sa famille »

Donc tu es la grande tante de Melanie ! en déduit Carlisle calmement.

Et si tu nous racontais tout ce que tu as découvert pendant ces deux jours, osa Esmée.

Alice poussa un soupir.

« Vous connaissez tous ce que c'était ma vie d'après… Je ne me souviens pas de mon passé, je suppose que ma mémoire humaine s'est effacée avec le temps. J'ai découvert ce week end que mes parents… _biologiques_, car vous les avez remplacés depuis longtemps, se sentit elle obligée d'ajouter pour ne pas blesser Esmée, bref, ils m'ont placés dans une sorte d'asile pour les fous. Je me suis rendue à cet établissement qui se trouve être un hôpital maintenant et j'ai cherché dans les archives… Je suis née le 23 mai 1901 à Biloxi. Il était écrit que j'ai été internée en 1928 à cause des prémonitions que j'avais à l'époque, on me prenait pour une _folle._ Dit Alice le regard perdu. Puis j'ai fait des recherches dans les archives de la ville…C'était plus difficile de trouver des informations là dedans que ce que j'avais prévu… Mais j'ai réussi à me procurer ce qui rester de mon dossier…J'ai été déclarée morte le jour même de mon internat. J'ai même retrouvé ma tombe…C'est tout ce que je sais pour l'instant... »

Les membres de famille la prirent à tour de rôle dans leurs bras pour la réconforter. Ils savaient que c'était difficile pour elle et ils devaient être présents.

- Je vous assure que je vais bien, dit Alice en souriant, cela faisait juste beaucoup d'informations à en caisser. Maintenant que je vous ai tout raconté, je voulais votre aide pour éloigner le vampire de ma petite nièce… C'est peut-être trop de vous demander cela mais cela compte vraiment pour moi. Je préfère qu'elle soit transformée par l'un des nôtres que par les leurs. Rajouta-t-elle dégoutée. Franchement, brillait à la lumière du jour et plus amusant et supportable que la décomposition…

- Comment sais-tu qu'il n'est pas comme nous, intervint Emmett finalement. et qu'il n'a pas une pierre d'onyx !

Les autres le regardèrent interloqués.

- Quoi ?? Je peux très bien être sérieux de temps à autre ! dit-il vexé.

- Si tu le dis ! répondirent Bella et Edward en riant.

Alice ne fit pas attention à leur échange.

- _Les signes_ ne trompent pas Emmett ! _Il_ n'a pas révélé à Melanie où il passait ses journées et il refuse de le faire. En plus, je sens une _force_ oppressante autour d'elle, pas comme celle que nous dégageons. Donc il ne peut être qu'un des leurs… _Bon_, et si on continuait notre petite discussion tout à l'heure, dit Alice_. Apparemment elle avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et sa vivacité que l'on adorait_, je crois qu'on a tous besoin d'une bonne chasse.

Tous acquiescèrent. Alice avait raison, ils avaient besoin de s'éclaircir les idées…

* * *

_Troisième chapitre ! :)) J'ai coupé quelques passages car ils n'étaient pas très importants et ils étaient ennuyeux à la longue..._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bisous Bisous_

_Miss C._


	4. Chapter 4

- Bon, Jazz! J'espère que tu as retenu ce que tu devras faire quand je te le dirai !

Les enfants de la famille Cullen étaient en route pour la cafétéria du Lycée et Alice n'arrêtaient pas de les charrier avec ce plan pour pouvoir parler à Melanie.

- Alice, je regrette déjà le jour pendant lequel tu étais muette comme une tombe, rigola Emmett. Et je parle au nom de tout le monde !

Vu le regard qu'elle lui lança, Alice devait être vraiment, vraiment énervée. Alors Jasper essaya de la calmer. Il vaudrait mieux, pour les humains en tout cas, qu'Alice garde son calme. Une pile électrique révoltée c'était vraiment dangereux. Edward se retenait de rire, il avait capté sa petite pensée visiblement…

- Alice, mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ferai ce que tu voudras quand tu voudras. Et nous seront tous aimables avec elle. N'est ce pas Rose ?

Rosalie n'était visiblement pas d'humeur taquine aujourd'hui. Elle répondit par un vague oui et entraîna Emmett vers la cafétéria. En ouvrant la porte, presque tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Elle adorait l'effet qu'elle faisait quand elle entrait quelque part. Elle se sentait encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ce n'était pas les blondes qui manquaient ici. Mais Rosalie était _La blonde_ ! Elle était spéciale aux yeux des humains, _tout comme chaque membre de sa famille_. Elle avait une couleur de cheveux naturelle si particulière ; un mélange d'or et d'argent qui descendait en boucles parfaites dans son dos, Un visage d'ange et de grands yeux de biches couleur ocre _qui étaient autrefois d'un bleu si pur qu'on aurait dit du gris _… N'oublions pas sa grande silhouette de mannequin qui était parfaitement dessinée dans un matériau inconnu, plus lisse que le marbre, plus dure que la roche…

Rosalie revint sur terre quand elle sentit ses frères et sœurs se concentraient sur quelque chose. C'était Melanie apparemment. Jasper avait réussi à rendre malade ses copines qui s'asseyaient avec elle d'habitude. Du coup, elle s'assit seule.

La première partie du plan avait été un succès. Alice était satisfaite. Elle se leva alors en compagnie de Bella qui se plaignait déjà et partit voir la jeune fille.

Cette dernière était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle s'inquiétait pour ses amies… Elles étaient entrain de se diriger vers la cafétéria quand ses deux dernières se sont senties très mal. Elles avaient soudain envie de vomir. Alors Melanie les avait accompagnées à l'infirmerie et revint prendre son déjeuner seule. _' Etrange, elles se portaient bien le matin…'_

C'est alors qu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre à coté d'elle. En se retournant elle fut surprise de voir deux des filles Cullen debout près de sa table. Elle se demandait ce que des filles comme elles peuvent bien vouloir à une petite lycéenne. Rien qu'en comparant leur apparence on verrait la différence ! Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne se trouvait pas belle. Au contraire, avec sa silhouette frêle, sa peau légèrement bronzée à cause de ses dernières vacances et ses cheveux bruns soyeux, elle se trouvait plutôt mignonne, enfin c'est ce que disait surtout Will, _son petit ami_. Mais, les demoiselles qui se tenaient devant elle, l'étaient encore plus…

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, Alice la salua chaleureusement en lui offrant un magnifique sourire et fallit la prendre dans ses bras si Bella ne l'avait pas arrêtée. Melanie resta hébétée quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

- Alice arrête de lui faire le sourire made in Cullen ! protesta la fille aux cheveux bruns longs, tu vas l'effrayer. Excuse ma sœur, dit-elle en s'adressant à Melanie, elle est toujours excitée quand il s'agit de faire de nouvelles connaissances. En fait, moi c'est Bella et voici mon exubérante sœur Alice.

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Je suis Melanie, enchantée de vous connaître. C'est rare que les Cullen parlent à quelqu'un, répondit Melanie en riant de bon cœur. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- En fait, on se disait que tu voudrais bien te joindre à nous, dit Alice en lui faisant un éclatant sourire. _'waw, j'ai jamais vu de dents si blanches… elle pourrait même faire une pub de dentifrice'_ pensa Melanie… A la table des Cullen, le rouquin semblait presque s'étouffer… _'Etrange'…_

- On a vu que tu étais seule aujourd'hui, enchaîna Alice, alors autant te tenir compagnie ! Enfin, si tu en as envie.

- Oh, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, s'exclama Melanie, mais je pense que je vais plutôt rester ici, je ne voudrais pas déranger…

- Tu ne nous dérange point, répondit la fille qui devait être Bella.

Melanie hésita un peu avant d'accepter la proposition des filles. Elle était seule, alors autant profiter… Les Cullen ne se mêlaient pas aux autres élèves d'habitude; c'était une occasion en or pour les connaître. En approchant de leur table, Melanie offrit un sourire timide aux quatre personnes qui étaient assise. Bella rejoignit le rouquin alors qu'Alice se chargeait de faire les présentations. D'habitude, les autres lycéens les fuyaient, mais elle se sentait bien en leur compagnie. Edward, Jasper et Emmett la saluèrent poliment et Rosalie…_ était Rosalie_. Elle se contenta juste de lui lancer un bref bonjour avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Emmett.

Elle passa l'heure suivante à parler shopping avec Alice tout en grignotant son repas. Emmett, à son habitude, apparemment, lançait des blagues douteuses qui faisaient rire Melanie… _'Finalement, les Cullen ne sont peut-être pas comme le prétendaient Steph et Eli.'_

Le déjeuner prit fin et chacun partit à son cours. Elle partageait son cours suivant avec Alice. Elle l'adorait déjà. C'était surtout son coté révolté qui faisait d'elle une personne incroyable… Elles prirent place l'une à coté de l'autre, vu que les copines de Melanie se sentaient encore mal. Alice songeait déjà à remercier Jasper convenable…

- Rosalie ne m'aime pas, c'est ça ? dit Melanie d'un air peiné. Je t'aime bien déjà, tu sais… mais je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas déranger !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je t'ai dit que tu ne nous dérangeais pas, lui répondit Alice. Et concernant Rose, elle est toujours comme ça la première fois qu'on la rencontre. Il fallait voir quand on était petit et quand elle venait d'arriver, elle et Jasper. Elle nous a ignorés pendant plus d'une semaine ! rigola Alice. Déjà quand elle était enfant, elle avait un sacré caractère.

- Ah, je comprends. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si on était ami !

- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! J'espérais que tu voudrais bien de nous comme amis, enfin de moi surtout. Pour une fois qu'on ne nous voit pas comme des tordus parce qu'on s'isole.

- J'en serai vraiment ravie, s'exclama Melanie, heureuse de s'être faite une nouvelle amie. _Et quelle amie ! C'était Alice Cullen ! Elle n'y croyait pas encore…_ Que dirais-tu de venir faire un petit jogging avec moi cet après midi ? demanda-t-elle à Alice. D'habitude c'est mon frère qui me tient compagnie, mais il est occupé aujourd'hui. En plus, Stephanie et Elise ne sont pas vraiment sportives !

Je pense que je survivrai, lui sourit Alice.

* * *

_Nouveau chapitre ! ;) .. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je dois juste préciser que je travaille encore sur ma fic donc soyez un peu indulgents :) _

_Laissez pleins de reviews !! _

_Bisous Bisous_

_Miiss C._


	5. Chapter 5

_'Elle ne se fatigue jamais cette fille ?!'_

Melanie regrettait déjà d'avoir demandé à Alice de l'accompagner à son jogging habituel.

Qui aurait pu se douter que ce petit lutin était pire que son frère Jason ?!

- Alice, par pitié ralentis !! lui lança-t-elle quand elle commença vraiment à avoir du mal à la suivre.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà fatiguée ?! lui répondit cette dernière surprise.

- Cela fait presque une demi-heure que tu cours comme ça, sans ralentir pour reprendre un peu de souffle !! En plus tu es trop rapide ! s'exclama Melanie. Et dire que je commençais à m'habituer à l'allure de mon frère…Sans vouloir te vexer, je préfèrerai courir avec lui qu'avec toi !

- Je prendrai ça pour un compliment, rigola Alice en ralentissant. Mais je n'y peux rien. Tu sais toi même ce que ça fait d'avoir un frère. Alors imagine, moi j'ai vécu avec Emmett et Edward et après Jasper est venu…

- En parlant de lui, l'interrompit Melanie, certains disent que c'est ton copain…

- Copain, petit ami, fiancé, mari ou âme sœur… prends cela comme tu veux, mais je sais que si j'avais la possibilité je passerais l'éternité avec lui, lui répondit Alice en souriant.

- Waw…Mais est ce que c'est légal ?? Après tout Monsieur Cullen vous a adopté tous les deux !

- Nous avons tous été adoptés Melanie, donc il n'y aucun lien de sang entre nous.

Cette dernière la regarda attentivement. Elle espérait qu'Alice lui donnerait plus de détails sur sa famille… Pour mieux pouvoir parler, elles s'assirent sur une pelouse dans le petit parc.

« Edward, Emmett et moi sommes de vrais frères et sœurs. Nos parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand on était jeune et on s'est retrouvé dans un orphelinat. On était les premiers adoptés par les Cullen. Heureusement qu'Esmée ait insisté pour ne pas nous séparait. Après il y a eu Bella. Elle avait, elle aussi, perdu ses parents. Ça a tout de suite accroché entre elle et Edward. Ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, pour finir par sortir ensemble quand ils avaient grandi. Après c'était au tour de Rosalie et Jasper, qui sont jumeaux... Donc les Hale ont rejoint notre famille après la disparition de leur père qui était un chercheur, un ami à Carlisle. Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que c'était un désastre au début, surtout entre Rosalie et Emmett. Ils se chamaillent tout le temps, cela finissait souvent en une bagarre. Rosalie est plutôt costaud et langue pendue, rajouta Alice en voyant l'air étonné de Melanie. Elle a un caractère bien trempé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis sure que tu vas l'apprécier. Bref, après cela c'est arrangé avec Emmett et ils ont même fini par sortir ensemble… Melanie, tu fais une de ces têtes, rigola Alice ».

- Je croyais que ce n'était que des ragots ! s'exclama cette dernière. Mais tout était vrai ! Vous êtes tous ensemble ! Et dire que je n'avais jamais fait vraiment attention à ce qu'on racontait, ou à ce que vous faites tout court.

- Il faut dire qu'on ne peut rien cacher aux commères du lycée. Je suppose que tu dois nous prendre pour des fous maintenant, répondit Alice en gardant un ton neutre.

- Non, non ! l'interrompit Melanie. J'étais juste surprise. Je peux très bien comprendre, du moins essayer ! Le destin vous a tous réunis pour que vous ayez enfin votre fin heureuse. Vous êtes vraiment une famille hors du commun, sourit-elle.

- Heureuse que tu n'essais pas de nous juger, s'exclama Alice. Pendant qu'on est encore aux confessions…raconte-moi ! J'ai aussi entendu dire que tu sortais avec un … vampire !

- Oh ! Il n'y rien à raconter ! C'est juste parfait de pouvoir fréquenter un vampire en plus ils ne viennent pas souvent à Biloxi…Il est tard Alice ! Il faut qu'on rentre. On en parlera un autre jour, d'accord ? Il faut que je te laisse, Will me rend visite le soir…

- Will ?

- Oui… mon vampire, répondit Melanie en lui faisant un clin d'œil. A demain, Alice.

**********

Bella était allongée dans la véranda de la villa entrain de relire son livre préféré quand Alice rentra de son soit disant jogging. Elle avait l'air vraiment contrariée.

- Alors ce jogging ? la questionna-t-elle.

- Tu parles d'un jogging… Apparemment, je ne me retenais pas assez, répondit Alice agacée. En plus, elle a filé quand je voulais savoir encore plus à propos de son vampire…Et ta version améliorée commence à me taper sur les nerfs…Ce n'est pas marrant ! lança-t-elle alors que Bella essayait de contrôler le fou rire qu'elle avait.

- Tu t'es au moins trouvée une nouvelle partenaire de shopping…et de _jogging_ !! s'exclama Bella en recommençant à rire.

- Ha Ha…Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi, mais je vais aller me dégourdir un peu les jambes… répondit Alice. Elle savait déjà que sa sœur ne la laissera partir seule.

- D'accord, d'accord, je m'excuse ! se pressa Bella de dire. Je sais que tu as déjà vu que j'avais l'intention de venir avec toi…et ce n'est pas la peine de jouer au innocente petite vampire !

Alice rigola à la remarque de sa sœur. Elle avait toujours le don de la divertir, peu importe le moyen qu'elle utilisait. Elles traversèrent le jardin en marchant cote à cote jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent les petits bois tout près de la villa Cullen. Puis, elles se mirent à courir. Cette fois, le jogging fut plus amusant pour Alice. C'était un vrai supplice de devoir se contrôler sans cesse le jour. Alors il fallait qu'elles dépensent toute leur énergie accumulée pendant la nuit. Heureusement qu'il était déjà tard, aucun humain habitant aux alentours de la forêt ne se rendrait compte de leur course folle.

Cela faisait à peu près 15 minutes et quelques dizaines de secondes qu'elles couraient quand elles approchèrent deux_ formes humaines_. Elles arrêtèrent immédiatement de courir. Alice détecta tout de suite l'arôme de Melanie s'étant habituée à lui pendant l'après midi qu'elle avait passé avec elle. Puis elle huma une autre odeur. Ça devait être l'autre vampire. Elle en était sure. Il avait un arôme moins sucrée que l'arôme de_ leur race_ et il sentait…_la terre_. Elle le reconnut aussi par les vibrations qu'il dégageait. Alice fit signe à Bella de battre en retraite avant que le vampire ne se rende compte de leur présence. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse les identifier. Mais c'était trop tard, il se redressa soudain pour humer l'air qui l'entourait puis il regarda en leur direction. Heureusement qu'elles s'étaient vite éloignées. Pourtant, Alice était certaine qu'il avait au moins entre-aperçu leurs silhouettes…

Les _créatures_ étaient bien loin maintenant. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'identifier leurs formes et leurs odeurs qu'elles avaient déjà filées. Elles étaient d'une rapidité hallucinante même pour un vampire ! Mais William était à peu prés sur que c'en étaient. Melanie se rendit compte que quelque chose le tracassait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Will ? le questionna-t-elle.

- Juste quelques créatures qui rodaient ici, amour, répondit-il distrait. Des vampires, je suppose.

- Tu supposes ? s'étonna Melanie. Je croyais que tu étais capable d'identifier facilement les choses.

- Elles étaient rapides, bien trop rapides pour que je puisse les identifier… Promets-moi de faire attention à toi, répondit-il calmement.

- Comme toujours. Que dirais-tu d'aller en ville, faire un tour ? Ne t'inquiète pas, soupira-t-elle, ces créatures sont bien loin maintenant…

**********

_(*) Cher Journal,_

_Aujourd'hui était une journée sans pareil ! J'ai fait le plein de surprises pour un bon moment, je pense. Pour commencer, j'ai passé le déjeuner avec les Cullen ! Steph et Eli ne vont pas me croire ! Je les ai déjà mentionnés avant. Tu sais, ce sont les six personnes qui ne parlent à personne. L'un encore plus beau que l'autre… Bref, j'ai eu l'occasion de faire leur connaissance aujourd'hui ! Je ne peux dire que sous cette beauté presque inhumaine, se cachent tant de qualités. Les gens d'ici pensaient qu'ils étaient tordus, détraqués, orgueilleux à cause de leur richesse et origines… mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Ils étaient tous si gentils avec moi, à part Rosalie. Alice (je viens de la connaître mais je l'adore déjà !) m'avait rassurée en me disant qu'elle redeviendrait à peu près normale dans quelque temps. Je ne comprends vraiment pas les lycéens qui les évitent, moi je me sentais à l'aise en leur présence, ils m'apaisaient... Pour ce qui est des couples qu'ils forment, je peux essayer de comprendre._

_Alice m'a accompagnée à mon jogging après les cours. Moi qui espérais rester en contact avec eux. Je me suis dit que ça sera sympa de courir entre filles. Mais visiblement c'est une très mauvaise idée ! Ce petit bout de lutin est pire que mon frère !!_

_Bon, passons au plus intéressant. Pendant notre balade nocturne, des créatures sont passées près de nous, enfin elles s'étaient arrêtées avant 500 mètres je pense. Mais c'est ce que « près » voulait dire pour Will. Des vampires, voilà ce qu'il avait dit. Le comble c'est qu'il en était pas sur et cela le préoccupait… Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour le rassurer. Après tout, il est la personne la plus puissante que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Je ne me doutais pas qu'il y avait plus puissante. Avouons-le, je ne sais presque rien sur le monde vampirique-fantastique. Will veut soit disant me préserver. Plutôt moraliste pour un vampire…Il évite toujours le sujet, ne veut pas me répondre quand je lui pose une question concernant ce qu'il fait pendant le jour etc. Les vampires ne peuvent sortir le jour, boivent le sang humain mais maintenant ils ont le sang synthétique à leur disposition ; en conséquence tuer un humain est un crime, ils sont super forts et immortels, super beaux dans certains cas, leur sang est un aphrodisiaque et ils craignent l'argent… voilà tout ce que je savais à propos des vampires. Merci les médias ! Mais, je veux en savoir plus. Cela m'aiderait beaucoup à décider de ce que je ressentais vis à vis de Will… C'est vrai qu'il est toujours gentil, attentionné, ne voulant pas faire un faux pas etc, mais pour l'instant, je dis toujours que je l'aime bien. Je suppose que mon cerveau veut m'éviter de souffrir en m'offrant une échappatoire. Je veux savoir en quoi consiste l'avenir avec Will…_

_Voilà… Maman commence déjà à gueuler depuis le salon. Je pense que je vais aller dormir. J'en ai vraiment besoin._

Melanie jeta son journal sous son lit et se réinstalla confortablement dans son lit. Elle éteignit la lumière de sa veilleuse tout en jouant en boucle les événements de cette journée. Sa seule crainte était que_ ces créature_s s'en prennent à elle, ou à sa famille…

**********

De retour à la villa, Alice partit voir Carlisle qui était de garde à l'hôpital en compagnie de Jasper. Esmée s'occupait du mieux qu'elle pouvait; refaisant la décoration d'une chambre, nettoyant une autre et en prenant soin de ses petites plantes. Des activités anormales pour un vampire certes, mais c'était sans doute l'habitude de faire semblant qui prenait le dessus. Du coup, c'était presque naturel pour elle. Emmett, confortablement assis sur le canapé, se contentait de zapper les chaînes. Rosalie était pour une fois installée au piano, jouant les quelques morceaux qu'elle connaissait. Bella profita du calme qui régnait sur la villa pour se blottir contre son compagnon tout en écoutant Rose jouer. Elle étendit son bouclier mental pour qu'il enveloppe son époux. Ils pouvaient désormais partager toutes leurs pensées et leurs dons. Et c'était le but. Bella voulait connaître le point de vue de Rose sur cette histoire sans se montrer indiscrète. Edward avait deviné ce qu'elle voulait et la laissa faire. _Emmett avait peut-être raison ; il lui cédait tous ses caprices_. A cette pensée, Bella luit donna une tape… Il ria légèrement et l'embrassa sous son oreille pour se faire pardonner. Elle frissonna légèrement… Elle adorait ce petit geste qui était pourtant insignifiant et Edward le savait très bien…

Bella se concentra sur les pensées de Rosalie. Celles ci étaient tellement confuses envoyant parfois juste des images…

_' Et si Alice s'attache à cette humaine… Elle risque de nous dénoncer aux humains quand elle saura qui nous sommes. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était sans risque… rares sont ceux qui sont au courant de l'existence de plusieurs races de vampires. Ça serait un scoop !... et si ce vampire était vraiment dangereux…s'il essayait d'attaquer notre famille…je sais très bien que nous sommes les plus forts, mais s'il l'était encore plus que ferons-nous…'_

Rosalie avait visiblement beaucoup de craintes. Sa tête était remplit de_ « et si »_. La musique qu'elle jouait reflétait presque ses sentiments. Elle allait bientôt commencer à envoyer des ondes suite à son humeur massacrante et il n'y aura pas juste Jasper qui les ressentirait cette fois. Bella se leva et se dirigea vers cette dernière pour la prendre dans ces bras. Rose ne savait pas ce que cette dernière avait, mais elle trouva cette étreinte soudaine rassurante…

* * *

_Nouveau chapitre :D ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je voulais me surpasser un peu et mettre un chapitre plus long :) _

_(*) n'avez vous jamais considéré votre journal presque comme une personne ? :p_

_Laissez plein de reviews !_

_Bisou bisou,_

_Miiss C._


	6. Chapter 6

Le monde dans lequel nous vivons, cache si bien ses secrets. Des créatures de tous genres se cachent parmi les humains et ces derniers ne s'en rendent même pas compte, si égoïstes qu'ils sont pour croire qu'ils sont les maîtres de l'univers.

Le fait que les vampires se sont montrés sous leur vrai jour lors de cette décennie a bouleversé leur petit monde. Les médias en parlent partout, les débats à propos de ce sujet tabou se soulèvent, on leur a même mis le sang _synthétique_ à disposition,_ par crainte d'être attaquer par eux je suppose. Je parie que le gouvernement cherche déjà un moyen plus puissant qu'un pieu au cœur pour les anéantir._

S'ils savaient la vérité… S'ils savaient _ce qu'on_ était, _qu'on_ existait vraiment, qu'on n'est pas juste une légende parmi tant d'autres… On essaie de garder notre existence secrète depuis tant d'années. Mais parfois, quand on fait plus attention, il y a des indices et des preuves qui ne trompent pas, qu'on n'arrive pas à cacher ; _Notre teint de porcelaine, notre grâce, la même couleur de yeux alors qu'on est sensé être adopté, leur changement de couleur, passant de l'or à l'ocre au brun puis au noir pour redevenir de couleur or, ainsi que notre jeunesse éternelle…_ Si les humains se montraient _plus_ observateurs, ils sauraient tous de suite que quelque chose cloche. Mais, c'était pour ça qu'on déménageait sans cesse depuis une centaine d'année. On ne leur laissait jamais l'occasion de se douter.

Pour tout le monde, la famille Cullen était la famille idéale. Le père, Mr Carlisle Cullen est un docteur qui excelle dans son domaine. Madame Esmée Cullen, notre mère travaillait à son aise, dans le domaine de la décoration. Et ils avaient six enfants, adoptés. Edward, Alice et Emmett étaient frères et sœurs qui avaient perdus leurs parents et avaient été placés dans un orphelinat. Isabella, _enfin Bella _est aussi orpheline et également adopté par le couple. _Reste_, Moi, Rosalie Liliane et mon soit disant jumeau Jasper. Nous avions perdu notre mère quand nous étions petits et mon père récemment... _Que des bobards_… Mais la vérité n'est pas si loin que ça. Nous sommes des_ jeunes _vampires qui ont étaient accueillis par un_ couple de vampires_, chacun ayant une histoire,_ plutôt tordue j'avoue,_ chacun venant d'une certaine époque, d'un endroit différent, mais on avait fini par trouver la paix ensemble. _Ici_, j'ai enfin trouvé ma place, dans une famille de vampires,_ peu importe l'endroit dans lequel on se trouvait_. J'avais enfin droit à _un happy end_ en quelque sorte…

_Vampires_. Cela faisait du bien de penser ce mot ou de l'écrire. Car, oui nous sommes obligés de nous comporter comme des humains en leur présence. Je pense même qu'au bout d'un moment mes réflexes humains ont refait surface et que même qu'on était entre vampires je continuais à me comporter en tant qu'_humaine_. C'est si pénible de devoir nous cacher, de prétendre être quelque chose qu'on n'est pas, ou qu'on n'est plus.

Mais on était plus que ça. Le terme _vampire_ était l'un des termes qui pouvait définir notre race. Au cours des siècles, on nous a donné plusieurs noms ; les exceptions, la race suprême, et cela allait jusqu'aux noms ridicules comme les descendants... Voilà ce qu'on était tous depuis un bout de temps, des exceptions. D'après les textes anciens, il existe une race de vampires assez particulière, qui est en quelque sorte une version améliorée de la première. La légende disait que les plus grands alchimistes de ce monde avaient trouvé un antidote pour la malédiction, un élixir qui avait décuplé leurs capacités. Cela les avait retransformés en quelque sorte, pour devenir plus forts que jamais... Les vampires sont connus pour _leur soif de sang, leur force, leurs pouvoirs surnaturels et leur crainte du soleil_. Ils essayent comme ils le peuvent de cacher leurs points faibles aux humains surtout après les évènements des ces dernières années. Rares sont les personnes qui savent que_ les vampires se décomposent le jour et que s'ils sont exposés au soleil, ils brûlent, qu'ils craignent l'argent et l'eau bénite, que leur sang est un aphrodisiaque._ Ils représentent le côté sombre de nos races. Les exceptions qui étaient imprégnés de la lumière des alchimistes et tout le toutim le reflétaient très bien, _d'ailleurs on brille tel un diamant au soleil. Pas très efficace pour passer incognito dans une rue à mon avis…_ Nous avons hérité une force et une rapidité décuplée, des pouvoirs et des capacités surnaturelles qui dépassaient largement celles des autres vampires.

Selon Carlisle,_ le plus sage d'entre nous,_ il est important d'en apprendre toujours plus et d'essayer de se surpasser pour avoir une parfaite maitrise de soi-même. _On vit pour apprendre, dit-il souvent. C'est pour ça qu'on en connait un long rayon !_ Ce n'est pas toujours évident de contrôler tant de pouvoirs à la fois. On est souvent obliger de se fabriquer un bouclier mental pour les refreiner. Etre capable de capter le moindre son, être pleinement conscient de l'énergie que dégage la nature sous toutes ces formes dans un champ de quelques kilomètres et avoir la capacité de l'influencer est perturbant parfois. Surtout que nos pouvoirs évoluent avec les années. On ne va quand même pas acquérir de si grands pouvoirs aussi facilement… On a du apprendre à contrôler nos pouvoirs, ce qui n'est vraiment pas facile quand on essaie de développer nos forces et de garder le secret aux yeux des humains. S'ils apprennent la vérité, ils trouveraient un moyen de nous nuire, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils seraient capables d'utiliser n'importe quelle science contre nous, même la noétique ou l'alchimie s'ils pouvaient. Hélas, on ne maitrise pas tout, contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire…Sans oublier notre soif de sang qu'on doit assouvir, _qui est certes moins forte pour une exception que pour un vampire normal mais présente._ Et le fait que nous nous nourrissons de sang _animal_ nous rend_ plus spéciaux_ aux yeux de tout le monde,_ même aux yeux des autres exceptions, qui en passant sont rouges _à cause de leur régime alimentaire constitué de sang_ humain._ Mais ça c'est une autre _histoire_...

_ Rosalie Liliane Hale Cullen…_

* * *

_Nouveau chapitre en forme de notes de Rosalie ! J'espère que vous allez appréciez. _

_Je voulais mettre quelques explications, donner plus de détails sur la nature de ces vampires pour éloigner un peu le mystère..._

_* Après tant de recherches, j'ai décidé de changer la pierre qui absorbe les scintillements des "exceptions". J'ai remplacé l'onyx par l'aigue marine, qui se trouve être une belle pierre brillante (quand elle est polie) ce qui, je trouve, correspond mieux..._

_Laisser pleins de reviews._

_Bisou bisou & à bientôt_

_Miss C._


End file.
